


Dean's Sad Little School-Catboys

by Taybay14



Series: Dean's Catboys [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins (Supernatural), Catboy Castiel (Supernatural), Catboy Jimmy, Catboys & Catgirls, Cock Slut Castiel (Supernatural), Cock Slut Jimmy, Come Inflation, Consensual, Cute boys, Daddy Dean, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Day of School, Fluff, Gags, Mafia Dean, Needy catboys, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Owner Dean, Pacifiers, Panties, Past child abuse/sexual abuse, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Slutty boys, Smut, Spankings, Spoiled boys, Stuffies, Temper Tantrums, Time Out, Twincest, and like to be in little head space, just tiny little guys, minor speech impediment, naughty catboys, pouty catboys, shopping at Target, shota but not really shotta because the catboys are of age, these tags are all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: Now that things are settled in the Winchester household (as much as things can be settled with two mischievous catboys), Dean's ready to bite the bullet and make the boys go to school.Let's just say.... it doesn't go very well.** Should be able to be read without reading the longer multi-chapter Dean's Special Little Catboys





	Dean's Sad Little School-Catboys

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of four! (because let's be honest.. I missed these boys way too much to only write one chapter)

_Delicate_. That’s the word Dean would use to describe the situation regarding his two catboys going to school. Every time the topic comes up, Dean has full-blown tantrums on his hands. His boys have gotten a lot of punishments over their actions. That doesn’t stop them. Not in the least. Dean mumbles one word about school, and they don’t care what punishments they’ve received in the past, they _explode_. 

Dean doesn’t think anyone can blame him for putting it off for so long. If they saw how bad these tantrums got, they’d understand. But it’s September now. School supplies are all over the stores. Personal tutor ads are bombarding him from every online and in-person billboard. His nephew Gabriel is starting in a week. 

It’s time. 

For a man that’s done some pretty dark, illegal things - for a man who has killed - Dean’s terrified. He stands in front of the mirror the morning he’s decided he’ll talk to the boys, giving himself a pep talk. 

“You can do this. They’re tiny, Dean.” Dean glares at his reflection. “Tiny. They’re your sons. You have the power. They do not run this house.”

It feels like he’s lying. 

He tries again. “Dean, you are _going _to do this. You’ve got this. They’re just boys. You’re their dad. This is what’s best for-”

“Daddy?” Dean startles, looking down at the small catboy standing in the doorway of the bathroom. His soft pink blanket is trailing on the floor behind him, held in his loose grip. The little one yawns and brings a fist up to rub at his eyes. “Wha’ you doin’?”

Dean blushes. “Uh - well - daddy was just, uh-”

“Talkin’ to you’sewf?” 

“Yes. I suppose I was, hey?”

“Dat kinda siwwy, daddy.” Castiel giggles behind his tiny hand. “You so siwwy daddy!”

Chuckling, Dean scoops his boy up and gives him a hug. “You’re right, buddy. Daddy’s so silly.”

“It’s oskay, daddy! I stiww wuv you!” He feels a wet little nose nuzzle his neck before soft lips press a kiss there. Then his boy squirms. And squirms again. 

“Does someone need to go potty?”

Castiel nods, unlocking his arms from his daddy’s neck so he can slide down to the floor. He drops his blankie and pads over to the potty. Even though he can get onto the toilet himself, he’s still feeling sleepy and needy, so he lifts his arms and makes grabby hands. Just in case his daddy decides to be grumpy and tell him he can do it himself, Castiel makes sure to widen his big blue eyes and puff out his bottom lip. He and Jimmy figured out that works like a charm with their daddy. 

As always, it makes his daddy melt. 

Dean gets down on a knee and grabs the hem of Castiel’s silk nightie. He pulls it up over the boy’s head, appreciating the view as he reveals his small, lithe body beneath. It takes a lot of willpower for Dean to hook his thumbs into Castiel’s pink lace panties and slide them down his legs without kissing or touching him anywhere. 

He has to stay firm. 

Today is the day he will tell them they need to go to school. Sex is going to be a bargaining chip. He can’t give Castiel the bargaining chip before presenting the bargain. 

Shaking himself out of his horny stupor, Dean grabs his boy’s slim hips and lifts him up onto the potty. Castiel immediately starts to hum, little feet swaying as he pees. He used to be super shy around his daddy when it came to going potty but now he doesn’t care. Any extra time he gets to spend with daddy is worth it now that daddy is back to going to work every day. 

“It’s the last day of summer,” Dean muses as he helps the kit wash his hands. 

“Wha’s dat mean, daddy?”

“It means fall is starting. And do you know what little catboys like you do in the fall?”

Castiel gets onto his tiptoes, nearly bursting with excitement. “No! Wha’ we do?”

“You go to school!” Dean cheers, trying to make it sound fun and exciting. Castiel doesn’t fall for it. Not in the least. 

Big, fat tears well up in Castiel’s blue eyes and his bottom lip curls outward in a pathetic little pout. “B - but - we - no - no wanna!”

“Oh, it’ll be so much fun, baby boy. I promise!”

“No!”

“You’ll get to pick out pretty new clothes, and a pretty backpack, and all these cool notebooks and markers and pens!”

“No!”

“Castiel,” Dean says in a warning voice. “It’s not up for discussion.”

“Nooooooooo!” Castiel starts to stomp his feet, revving up for a full-out tantrum. “No! No! No! No! No! No-”

“Daddy?” Dean turns around to find a very sleepy Jimmy standing in the doorway, his bunny tucked against his chest as his tiny fingers worry its fur. “Wha’ wong?”

Dean sighs. “I was just telling your brother that you two have school tomorrow.”

“No!” Jimmy screeches. He throws his bunny at Dean and dashes out of the room, tiny feet slapping against the hardwood. There’s a flash in Castiel’s eyes, but he only makes it one step before Dean has scooped him up. He kicks and scratches at Dean, snarling and yelling, “No! No! No! No!”

When Dean approaches the cage that the boys rarely use, the angry kit transforms into a very sorry, very clingy one. “No, daddy, pwease! I so so sowwy! No puts me in da cage! Pwease!”

“You’re going to stay in your cage until you can learn how to behave. The two of you are going to school. End of discussion.”

“Daddy!” the baby boy screams, clawing at Dean to try and stay with him as Dean pushes him into the cage. “Daddy, no! No, pwease, daddy! No! I s - so - so sad hewe! No - do dis to me!”

Dean latches the cage, and he swears he feels the twist of the bar inside his chest. He hates putting the boys in time out. Usually it’s just quiet time in the corner and some spankings, but Dean’s learned his lesson. When it comes to the topic of school, the boys hit the ceiling, losing complete control. That’s when the more extreme option of the cage comes into play. 

Leaving behind a sobbing catboy, Dean goes searching for Jimmy. He finds him in the arms of the security guard working the front door. The man is holding Jimmy at arm’s length, trying to avoid getting hit or kicked. Jimmy is screaming so hard his face is red as he bucks his entire body repeatedly. 

“James!” Dean barks, getting the kit’s attention. The boy sags in relief when he sees his daddy, but he also must realize his daddy isn’t going to be much better, because he falls apart all over again. 

By the time Dean has both boys stuffed into their cage, he’s bleeding from two different places, out of breath, and covered in sweat. He stands in front of the metal crate and gives his kittens a stern look. “You let me know when you’re ready to be good little kittens and go to school without throwing a fit! Until then, you’ll stay in here.”

“But - but-” Castiel stops, crying too hard to continue. 

“No buts. None at all.” 

Dean leaves them behind, forcing himself to ignore the mixture of sobs and whimpers. Not caring that it's morning, he cracks open a beer and spends the next few hours repeatedly assuring himself that he’s a good father while watching sports highlights. 

The twins give in after 4 hours and 27 minutes. All of the wailing and screaming and the jingling of metal as they fight against their cage stopped at 4 hours 3 minutes. Whatever they did for the rest of the 24 minutes, Dean has no idea, but at 4 hours and 27 minutes, there’s a tiny little, “Daddy? We *hiccup* sowwy!”

“Yeah, *sniffle* we so so *shuddery breath* sowwy!” 

“Pwease comes *sniffle* backs.”

“P - p - pwease!”

When Dean enters the bedroom, the boys scramble forward as much as possible. Their bright red, tear soaked, snotty little faces squish up against the metal cage as they peer up at him with big, watery eyes. 

“First, daddy wants to say he loves both of you very much,” Dean says softly, telling them the same things he always does after a punishment. The two gulp and nod. “Now, are the two of you ready to go to school tomorrow, or are we going to have more problems?”

“We weady!” Castiel says in a hurry.

Jimmy nods rapidly. “We weady! We be goods.”

“So goods!” Castiel agrees. 

“Good.” Dean lifts up the latch on the cage and opens the door. The sad kittens can’t get out fast enough. Then Dean’s arms are full of knobby knees and tiny fingers. Two tails wrap around his wrists, winding through and tangling until the three of them are locked together. “That was a long time in your cages. You need to go potty, eat something light, and have some water. Then you’ll get your spankings for being naughty and daddy’s milk for taking your punishments so well. After that is your nap. If you’re both good for all of that, you can come with me to Target to school supply shop. Deal?”

The boys nod enthusiastically, and Jimmy chirps, “Target!” because that’s their favorite place to go. Dean’s rich - like grossly, ridiculously rich - but his twins are downright obsessed with Target. Not that Dean minds. He kind of likes Target. There’s an ambiance there that he rather enjoys. Especially the ones with coffee shops inside. He gets to spend his time sipping his Americano and walking around with his two boys on their backpack leashes, letting them inspect nearly every piece of inventory in the toy section and catperson clothing department. 

“Let’s get started then, okay? Hurry up and get the bad stuff over with?”

They both pout, but surprisingly neither try to wiggle their way out of the spankings about to come. Dean’s not naive. The fight regarding school isn’t over, but the first wave of it is, and he’ll take whatever he can get. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ destiel-love-forever (:


End file.
